


Real Names

by zara2148



Series: Fethry Joins F.O.W.L. [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU where Fethry accidentally joined F.O.W.L., Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Gun Violence, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, and remains clueless what kind of organization he works for, we're launching this crackship into open waters everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zara2148/pseuds/zara2148
Summary: "I never had a name before Steelbeak."Or, Fethry unlocks Steelbeak's tragic backstory.
Relationships: Steelbeak/Fethry Duck
Series: Fethry Joins F.O.W.L. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709911
Comments: 30
Kudos: 154





	Real Names

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why these two are even in the same room talking to each other, read my post for a proposed Fethsteel AU. (https://zara2148.tumblr.com/post/615333309584736256/so-i-was-thinking-about-the-fethry-and-steelbeak). This was mostly an experiment in nailing voices and characterization.
> 
> If you're wondering why this is even a ship, blame tumblr.

It had started with what should have been an innocent question. “So what’s your name?”

The lab lights around them were dim. The last time Fethry looked at a clock it had been 3 a.m. It had been a while since he looked at a clock.

He was running through various 3-D printed coral reef designs, trying to get the texture and shape just right. The other scientists had not so slowly filed out as the usual workday ended, a few of them giving him a quick “Good night,” that Fethry would cheerfully echo back.

Steelbeak had walked in with Heron mid-afternoon, but stayed behind as she left. He wasn’t due for another mission for a few days, so sleep wasn’t an immediate priority.

And he had learned that if left alone in a maniac state like this, Fethry would eventually pass out on the lab floor. Most of the other scientists would at least step around Fethry when that happened, albeit with pitying shakes of their heads.

Most.

(They should all know better now, of course, given the last one to walk over Fethry was still recovering in the medical ward. Although, Heron might pretend she was going to step on Fethry, just to watch him grind his beak.)

It was better that he stay here to make sure that one way or another, Fethry made it back to bed.

He blinked at Fethry’s question. “Steelbeak.” Were it anyone else who asked, he would have added a “Duh!” 

Fethry shook his head, struggling with getting the coral’s material to be resilient yet biodegradable. “No, no. I mean… did your parents name you Steelbeak?” It was possible if he had been born needing a prosthesis. Maybe they wanted to make it clear to him it wasn’t something to be ashamed of, but something he could take pride in.

Still, it would be like Cousin Della wanting to be called Steelleg. Fethry would if that's want she wanted, but it seemed awfully reductive.

“I never knew my parents.” 

The soft answer made Fethry pause in fiddling with the 3-D printer’s settings. He turned away to look at the rooster sitting at a lab table behind him.

“I never had a name before Steelbeak.”

Fethry wasn’t going to ask more. Already what he heard was causing a lump in his throat. His eyes were going blurry from tears ready to escape. He could feel an ache in his arms as he resisted the urge to hug Steelbeak, who still tensed up if Fethry’s hand so much as brushed against his.

Fethry swallowed. He racked his head for something to say that would let Steelbeak know he didn’t have to say more,  _ without _ dismissing what he had already said.

But Steelbeak couldn’t take the sudden silence. It was somehow worse than the time he accidentally called Heron, “Mom.” And he had thought  _ nothing _ could be worse than that.

Yet it was all too similar to that time as well, full of unspoken things he had missed out on in his life. The silence then had been damning, until he laughed it off and said “Joking!” Heron had winced at his sudden boisterousness but had been more than willing to let it drop there.

Fethry wouldn’t buy this as just a joke. Already, Fethry looked as if he was a second away from a crying fit. When it came to most people, he couldn’t care if they literally cried their eyes out.

But Fethry wasn’t most people.

Steelbeak didn’t pause to take a deep breath, didn’t need it to brace himself. If he stopped to breathe, he might never get this out. “I was hatched in the pens of an underground fighting ring. And I mean  _ underground.  _ I didn’t see anything outside until… well, until I looked more like this.”

Fethry could hardly bear to breathe either. The moment between them was glass, transparent but all too easy to shatter.

“I had no fancy schooling. It was just the school of hard knocks for me. And some punches. A few kicks, here and there. Just beating up some other kids like me.”

The tears were running down Fethry’s face now. He barely noticed.

“They called me Number 4, in the ring and out. That’s all they called me.”

The feel of the tag around his ankle still crept up on Steelbeak sometimes. He’d scratch at it without thinking, only to feel nothing underneath his foot.

“Then one day, the ring was busted by some cops. I tried to peck a few of them as they came close, and that got them antsy. One of them pulled out a gun, and… ka-pow!”

He mimed shooting his beak off. Fethry grabbed at his own beak in sudden, painful sympathy.

“Then in prison, I got another number. This time, 101891.” He leaned his head back, almost looking relaxed at this point. “More people to beat up, more guards to hustle us all back into line. Not much different.”

“Then, I was busted out of prison. Well, I say busted, but there was a lot more papers then broken walls.” He gestured at the walls around him. “They got me out.”

Fethry felt a surge of pride within him even as the tears continued. Such kind, caring people they worked for, to give the two of them chances for a better life.

“They wanted to call me Agent 30-something or other... but I wasn’t going to be a number anymore. I wanted a  _ name _ .”

He tapped his beak.

“Heron gave me this. It seemed as good a name as any.”

Steelbeak stopped, feeling strange. He had never said any of that aloud before. He dropped his hand against the table, feeling like a carton of ice cream that had just been entirely scooped out.

Fethry was swallowing hard, backed up snot clogging his throat. Tears of sympathy were still leaking from his eyes.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” An  _ ‘I’m sorry’ _ would not fix anything. He was so, so sorry, but it would not change anything.

Then, perhaps not the right words but some better words to say came to him. He moved to stand by Steelbeak.

“It’s a nice name, y’know. Steelbeak.” His hand hovered over Steelbeak’s, going no farther. He met Steelbeak’s eyes. “May I?”

Steelbeak shrugged, one shoulder moving awkwardly out of sync with the other. Exposing vulnerability in any way was alien enough. This attempt at comfort was… well, it would feel entirely  _ wrong _ if it wasn’t for the warmth from Fethry’s hand.

Fethry placed his hand over Steelbeak’s, squeezing softly. “I really like it.”

That’s what his voice said. What his eyes said was,  _ “I really like you.”  _

Fethry watched Steelbeak, who didn’t tense up under his grip. Didn’t watch him for an attack or look as if he was debating pecking him for getting too close.

It still was a bit much for Steelbeak, though. So after he was sure Fethry was done crying, he pulled away slightly. Fethry let him reclaim his hand, giving him a small smile the entire time.

Steelbeak cleared his throat for reasons he wasn’t quite sure of. After all, the only thing he had to dislodge was everything that had gone unsaid.

“What about you?” Steelbeak cocked an eye ridge. “Honestly, who names their kid Fethry? Not that’s not a nice name, it’s just… well, the only worse name I can think of for a kid is calling them ‘Duck.’ I’m glad that’s not your full name, what kind of cruel monsters would name their kid ‘Duck Duck?’”

(At that very moment elsewhere, Drake Mallard let out a sneeze.)

Fethry’s laugh quickly turned into a yawn. He’d have to go to bed soon, but they had time for another, lighter tale.

“Heh, it’s actually kind of a funny story...”


End file.
